pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY030: The Cave of Trials!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie help Korrina and her Lucario find the Mega Stone Lucarionite in Geosenge Town's caves, only to come face to face with a Blaziken protecting the caves. Episode Plot The heroes see Geosenge Town in the distance. Ash asks Korrina if this is the place where Lucarionite is held. Korrina jumps in excitement, for after 100 victories she will finally have the Mega Stone to Mega Evolve Lucario and speeds up. They arrive into the town, but Korrina does not know where the Mega Stone is. She replies her grandpa told her she will know where it is once she comes there. The heroes are displeased, but Bonnie considers Korrina to rush in like Ash does. Serena admires many evolutionary stones in one of the shops. A man comes out and sends Helioptile and has it touch the Sun Stone, evolving into Heliolisk. Clemont remembers well he also had his Heliolisk evolve using the Sun Stone. Bonnie asks Ash won't he evolve Pikachu. Ash lets her know Pikachu does not want to evolve. Korrina is tempted to find the Mega Stone, so everyone splits up. However, nobody knows the location of the Mega Stone. Clmeont thinks it must be very valuable and rare to be sold in shops. Korrina remembers her grandpa told her finding the Mega Stone is part of her training and won't give up easily. Suddenly, they are approached by a photographer named McGinty, who offers to take a picture for the journey. The heroes agree and make poses. McGinty takes the photo and has his assistant develop the photos. Clemont asks him where can they find evolutionary stones and is told they are deep in the caves, amidst the mountains. McGinty replies there are reports of a special stone inside one of the caves, giving the heroes encouragement to find the Lucarionite. However, he also heard unworthy ones must stay off the cave, else something bad will happen. Korrina is tempted to go in, but McGinty reminds her the photos are not ready yet. Team Rocket heard of this story and plan on taking the Mega Stone first, as well as Pikachu. After the photos are done, the heroes admire them. Korrina plans on showing this photo to her grandpa. While the heroes leave, Team Rocket finds a cave and sets up some boulders to cover the entrance. They believe the twerps will take a wrong road, while they will find the Mega Stone. The heroes continue the path and feel the Mega Stone is nearby. Team Rocket enters the cave and sees nothing wrong has happened, despite the claims. They find a door and open it, seeing something amazing. The heroes return back, as they walked into a dead end. As they pass, Lucario senses the Mega Stone behind two boulders. Using Power-Up Punch, Lucario smashes the boulders, revealing a secret path (which was blocked by Team Rocket). They follow the path and find a cave, but is pitch-dark. Clemont activates a flashlight, but they hear a noise inside. From the cave, Team Rocket blasts off. Despite this oddity, the heroes enter the cave and find an opened door. They enter and see a cave and, at the end, is a rock containing the Mega Stone. Korrina and Lucario rush in, but a Blaziken appears and hits Lucario, who fights back. They see Blaziken defeated Team Rocket, as it is protecting the Lucarionite. Korrina approaches Blaziken and orders Lucario to use Power-Up Punch. Blaziken dodges and hits Lucario using Blaze Kick. Blaziken repeats the attack, but Lucario dodges and uses Metal Sound to distract Blaziken. It uses Power-Up Punch, but Blaziken deflects the attack and hits Lucario using Flamethrower. Korrina goes to help Lucario, but is stopped by Blaziken's Flamethrower. She loses her picture, which gets burned. Blaziken pulls Lucario up and bashes it onto the wall. Serena thinks they should intervene, but Ash reminds her this is Korrina's fight, who stands up, claiming she won't give up. Lucario stands up, surprising Blaziken. Lucario uses Power-Up Punch, pushing Blaziken away and uses Bone Rush to stop its movement. It goes to finish Blaziken using Power-Up Punch, but a man stops the fight. The man is Gurkinn, Korrina's grandfather, who claims himself as the "Mega Evolution Guru" and calls Blaziken back. Gurkinn tells her granddaughter he knew she would've come here to complete the training, hence why he is here to be her final trial. Gurkinn is proud of both of them and allows Korrina to claim the Lucarionite. Later, they return to McGinty and Korrina asks for a new photo. McGinty replies he can just reprint it and tells Gurkinn his granddaughter is powerful. Gurkinn thanks him for providing info, as McGinty was told about this trial before Korrina came. He admits the "unqualified" part was not true, but Gurkinn reminds them there were those three at the beginning that tried to take the Mega Stone. Korrina gives Lucario the Mega Stone and activates her Key Stone, Mega Evolving her Lucario. Debuts Character McGinty Pokémon *Gurkinn's Blaziken *Korrina's Mega Lucario (silhouette) Item Lucarionite Quotes :"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" - Jessie :"OR ME?!" - James Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon": Blaziken (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Blaziken (JP) Gallery Korrina and Lucario are glad they are close to obtaining the Mega Stone XY030 2.png The heroes search around the town XY030 3.png The heroes see an evolution XY030 4.png Korrina is disappointed that they didn't find the Lucarionite XY030 5.png The heroes meet McGinty XY030 6.png McGinty takes a picture of the heroes XY030 7.png McGinty tells that there is a cave in the mountain XY030 8.png McGinty stops Korrina and Lucario XY030 9.png Team Rocket plan on stealing Lucarionite XY030 10.png The heroes receive the pictures XY030 11.png Team Rocket blocking the entrance XY030 12.png Lucario smashes the rocks away from the entrance XY030 13.png Team Rocket flying out of the cave XY030 14.png The heroes arrives to the cave XY030 15.png A Blaziken attacks Lucario XY030 16.png Lucario dodges Blaziken's Blaze Kick XY030 17.png Blaziken dodges Lucario's Power-Up Punch XY030 18.png Blaziken attacks Korrina with Flamethrower XY030 19.png Lucario attacks Blaziken with Bone Rush XY030 20.png Gurkinn tells that Korrina and Lucario has passed the test XY030 21.png Korrina gets the Lucarionite XY030 22.png Korrina starts to Mega Evolve Lucario XY030 23.png Korrina anticipates Mega Lucario }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon